A Dash of Romance
by Afterthought and Ellipses
Summary: But with her it's different. She shares your sentiments on romance. Although that doesn't mean that the two of you aren't "romantic", you just show each other differently.
1. Introduction

**A Dash of Romance**

**By Afterthought**

**A/N: **I both love and hate that this "plot" came to me in the middle of the night and that I had to write it down under the light of my phone (no, it did not occur to me to just type it on the blasted thing). Just thought you all should know that.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter, the ending would've been quite different, wouldn't it? That is all.

Chapter I. Introduction

* * *

_**Harry's POV**_

You've never believed in the stereotypical type of romance. Maybe it's because somehow you know that your dad couldn't possibly have gotten a woman like your mum with cheesy lines, chocolates and a bouquet of roses. Or maybe it's because you grew up with your aunt and uncle who wouldn't have seen romance even if it was dancing naked and dry humping their son under their noses.

The girls you've previously dated hated this belief (if you can even call it that) of yours. And more often than not this was the reason to the demise of that particular relationship (that and their constant jealousy of your know-it-all best friend). They ask why you couldn't change this _belief _of yours for them and you retort that you simply just don't _want _to (you know you're an arse).

But with her it's different. She shares your sentiments on romance. Although that doesn't mean that the two of you aren't "romantic", you just show each other differently.

You have your own type of romance. One that isn't understood by many and this is why you love it even more.

* * *

_**Hermione's POV**_

You've always hated romance novels, for some reason. You'd always scoff at the girls in your dormitory who would squeal every time they would acquire a new one. Maybe it's because they kept you up at night with their constant "ooh"s and "aah"s as they told each other the plot of the wretched thing. Or maybe it's because you really don't like that type of lovey-dovey nonsense.

The guys you've gone out with in the past became so confused with this reasoning of yours. They couldn't understand why you frowned whenever they came up on your doorstep with flowers and chocolates, couldn't comprehend why you laugh whenever they try to get you with a cheesy line. And of course, this would always be the reason to the natural end of those relationships (and of course their insecurities when it comes to a particular emerald-eyed friend of yours).

But when the two of you got together, it was so undeniably different. A good kind of different. He understands your view on romance, he has the same. But that doesn't mean that you two aren't "romantic", you just show each other differently.

You have your own type of romance, something unique, and something that only the two of you can understand. And that's why you love it even more.

**A/N: **I'd really like to know what you guys think of this. It's not one of my best, really but I hope I can improve on it. It has potential, I think. Anyway, reviews please? They motivate me to write more. If you want more, at least. Okay, I'll stop talking now.


	2. Maybe You're My Snowflake

**A/N: **Hooray for second chapters that come to me inside the waiting area of the Filipino faculty room at my university!

**Disclaimer: **I believe my OTP is Harmony. So, yes, I am not J.K. Rowling. I own nothing. Cheers!

* * *

Chapter II. Maybe You're My Snowflake

_**Harry's POV**_

You've always been awkward when it comes to the whole relationship business. I mean, for Merlin's sake you talked about _Nargles _before kissing Cho. _Nargles _(What were you thinking?)_. _And even though you've gotten better over the past two years that you've been with Hermione, you're still pretty darn terrible in comparison to all the other blokes in the world.

And now here you are at McClarence's, a pub the two of you have enjoyed simply bumming around in, with an engagement ring in your pocket and you still have no bloody idea as to how you're going to pop the question. You're sure that she wouldn't appreciate you making a scene in front of all these people by asking with a ridiculously large sign or anything of the sort and you know for a _fact _that she dislikes the whole getting down on one knee thing (she told you so after watching Ron propose to Luna last Spring) so that was out of the question. You're so afraid that she might ask you to pass the ketchup or the salt and you'd reply with "Only if you marry me." Sure, she doesn't like the clichéd kind of romance but that is definitely taking it too far.

She looks at you, concern written all over her face. One of her eyebrows is raised, her silent way of asking you if anything is wrong and your heart just swells with emotion. And suddenly, without any warning whatsoever, you blurt out "You know, I could do without a tan on my left hand where my fourth finger meets my knuckle."

You pull out the engagement ring that you've had with you since last Tuesday and wait for her to answer. And you realize that the longest pause you will ever experience in your life is the one that follows your proposal to marriage.

_**Hermione's POV**_

He stares at you with those striking emerald eyes that now show flickers of fear and uncertainty at the same time and you're absolutely positive that you couldn't love him more than you do at this moment.

You take the ring from him and slip it on your finger, smiling while you do so. It's the first time you act without thinking things through. It's the first time your mind doesn't show you endless probabilities of whatever decision it is you're about to make. You hear him let out a sigh of relief and you tell him "I can't believe you were nervous. It's not as if I would have possibly said no." And it's true. There was no way in hell that you would have said no to Harry, _your _Harry.

He grins at this and takes your hand into his and you think that there couldn't possibly a more romantic proposal than this one.

**A/N:**

McClarence's Pub and "the longest pause you will ever….marriage." are from How I Met Your Mother. The original line was "the longest pause you will ever experience in your life is the one that follows the question 'will you marry me?'". While "I could do without a tan on my left hand where my fourth finger meets my knuckle" is from Ed Sheeran's song "Wake Me Up" which was what inspired me to write this chapter as well. :)

Also, I think that the "Only if you marry me." sort of proposal I mentioned above is a really sweet way to propose. Hihi.

Hope you all enjoyed! Reviews please? Thanks.


End file.
